Blue Dragon
by Emerald-Jasmine
Summary: Joey's dad kicks him to the curb once more and gets a call from Yami, it seems that Joey has forgoten a special day and Yami and Yugi have a plan to make him remember. Rated M for Mature because of language and Boy love, Seto*Joey. I warned ya! Yaoi!
1. Rainy day

**Em: "Hiya all! Emerald Jasmine here, with another SetoXJoey story for ya!" Smiles and slumps down in her large arm chair with a 'flump' and points at the disclaimer. "I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor the characters, the only thing I own is the story line. Trust me, if I owned the anime or Manga Seto would not have been suck a jerk towards Joey. Anyway we all know that I had to state this so that the Copyright cops didn't come to take me away. Anywho, I hope you all like the Story, yes, like normal Joey's dad is an ass who beats him up and kicks him out, but we all know he really does do that in the manga and anime so don't get all. "Mr. Wheeler would never do that" Because we all know he would. Anyway that is my disclaimer." She sighs and looks at the summery that she also wrote. "You know, some times when you have to write all this stuff just to have your fanfic up, it can be a pain. Oh yeah Rated M for a reason people, if you don't like Yaoi, which is Male on male love, then do not read. Thank you!"**

**Summery: Joey gets kicked out of his house again and walks around bored out of his mind when he gets a call from his friend Yami, the now released Pharaoh, who offers to take him out because he forgot something important, which he still does not know. The two tri-color haired boys have a few plans for our young puppy. Rated M for Sexual actions and language. SetoXJoey. If you don't like Yaoi don't read**

**Blue Dragon**

**Chapter One: Rainy Day**

The old man was really starting to get on Joey's last nerve. Not only did he kick his only son out of the house (For the umpteenth time), but he also had the balls to tell Joey that he had to bring the old bastard money. What kind of bloody sense did that make?! Sure Joey had a job that paid good money, be he had planned on quitting the next day.

"Damn that old bastard!" The blonde's fist connected with the brick wall if a building as he ranted to himself. "What kind of father is he? First the jerk decides to look through my bag and finds the cash I've been saving. Then he decides to beat the shit out of me again, only this time was for hiding my money, and after all that he kicks me out! Why can't he just keel over and die already?!" His anger taking over his body, Joey punched the wall once more, cutting up the skin on his knuckles and gaining him unwanted attention while he screamed.

Blood dripped from his hand, into a now crimson puddle, his mind realizing the rain that was now pouring down in the city of Domino. His cinnamon brown eyes began to become blurred, not from the rain, but from tears that had welled up from his pain and frustration.

"Damn it all! First I get kicked out and now some rain god decides to get me soaked!" His anger grew once more, heating up his rain chilled body while he sought out shelter within a nearby convenience store. '_Thankfully on rainy days these people have towels for people like me who get caught off guard by the rain.'_ Joey thought as he grabbed one of the said towels to dry his blonde hair.

All of a sudden he heard his cell phone ringing, noticing that it was the ringtone for the "former pharaoh" Yami, also known as Yugi's boyfriend. Within moments Joey answered the tiny compact of technology.

"Yo Yami, what's up?" His voice sounded nonchalant as he spoke into the mic. With his normal southern accent while he dried his hair.

"Hello Joey, I was calling to ask you if you would like to spend the evening with the male half of the gang tonight at a club?" Noting what the elder tri-color haired man said, Joey figured it was a club for gay or bisexual men, which didn't bother him since he was gay.

"Yeah sure man, that old fart just kicked me out again so I don't have anywhere else to be." His voice was too calm for the man on the other side of the phone as he said this information.

"Joseph Wheeler, why didn't you call us then?" Aggravation was evident on the elder man's voice as he spoke. "That poor excuse for a man. How dare he throw you out, and on such a special day too." The last words of the other's statement confused Joey, for he did not think today was any holiday.

"What do you mean Yami? What is so special about today?" With his voice filled with confusion, Joey began to take off his, now soaked, traditional green blazer to reveal an equally soaked, white tank-top This of course gained him many glances from the girls, but Joey ignored them as he looked at his travel bag that was, thankfully, waterproof.

"Joey I can't believe you. You don't remember…" The voice of the elder man paused, probably talking to another person. '_It's not Yug's birthday, that was last month.'_ Joey's mind reeled as he tried to figure out what was so special about the day, when Yami's voice came back

"Well don't worry about it for now. By the way, do you have anything sexy to go clubbing in? I figured it was a special day so you probably need a very…seductive outfit on tonight if you had one."

"No I don't have one yet but I still have plenty of cash from my job. The old bastard didn't find all of it." Laughter left his lips as he patted a secret compartment in his bag that held almost a thousand dollars. "Needless to say that I know how to hide and save money."

"Well good, then I am going to take you shopping before we go to Club Moon Phase," a small pause, "by the way, where are you?"

"A bout of laughter left the blonde's lips once more. "I am at the Sun Rose Convenience store, the one that is two blocks away from my old man's apartment." His voice lost its childish tone as he spoke now of the elder Wheeler.

Noticing the sudden change, Yami piped in once more. "Alright then. I am only about three minutes away from there, so I will be right there." A slight pause in the conversation made the blonde think that the elder man had hung up on him, that is until he heard the other speak once more. " I think I seriously want to kill your father now."

The sudden change of topic caused Joey to laugh so hard, he drew attention to himself from almost every one in Sun Rose.

"Oh Kami…"Taking a moment to breathe, he heard the closing of a car door and an engine revving. Yami was obviously in his car and heading in his direction. "Alright Yami, since you are about to drive, I will let you go."

"Alright Joey, See you in a bit then."

"See ya." With those two words he hung up his Sprint Samsung phone and looked outside again. "Sometimes rainy days are hell… but this one… I am finally free."

************

**Em: "Well well well, what do you think? Good? Bad? Don't care? Well please tell me by Reading and Reviewing. That means press the little "Review" button and type your feelings. However that does not mean flaming. I mean Constructive Criticism. No "That was really gay" or "Yaoi is against all morals" yes I have seen that before, but if you type that it will only be deleted. Thank you!" She stands up only to turn again. "Oh yeah, Sorry about the short chapter, the rest will be longer. Sorry" Hugs all people and leaves after.**


	2. Hot Topic Shopping Spree

Blue Dragon

Chapter Two: Hot Topic Shopping Spree!

**A poof of smoke explodes in the middle of the room as Emerald-Jasmine screams. "Hiya everyone! I got some cool reviews for the last chapter so I already got the second one up and ready for you! Aren't you happy?" She smiles happily. "And today I have two of my best friends here to help get this chapter ready to go! Let me introduce Rain and Bunny!" She waves her hands at two girls, both of them much taller than two of them just kinda stand there and do nothing but wave and look at EJ and her crazy hyper-ness. Em just kinda looks at them then continues. "Anyways! As I said last time I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor the characters, the only thing I own is the story line. Trust me, if I owned the anime or Manga Seto would not have been suck a jerk towards Joey. And there would have been more love between the characters! Rated M for a reason people, if you don't like Yaoi, which is Male on male love, then do not read. Thank you!"**

**Bunny: "You know one would think you would get used to this with her if you knew her for over eleven years…But you don't…."**

**Rain: "Yeah…I know…Anyway"**

**Em, Rain, Bunny "On with the Story!" Emerald said it with more enthusiasm. **

***********************

Yami arrived exactly three minutes after he and Joey hung up. It still amazed Joey to no end that Yugi's other half (In more ways than one) could really be so caught up in the times as he was. Who knew that the great pharaoh of ancient Egypt would be able to gain a body and then find a job that paid well enough that he could by a red Volvo and import it into Japan?

As the said car pulled up to the Sun Rose convenience store, every one stared and watched as Yami got out of his car, his tri-colored hair standing up. (Even to this day no one believed that his hair was naturally like that.) The rain had become a small drizzle, lightly causing a small mist, as Joey walked out of the store and to the Volvo. Yami smiled at his friend for a moment before his eyes turned almost crimson with fury, his smile turning into a deep scowl.

"Joseph Wheeler." His voice was sharper that the sharpest blade that Yami Bakura held in his weaponry and could possibly cut through bricks three feet thick. "What in the seventh level of hell did that bastard do to you?!" He practically shouted in his very commanding and pharaoh like voice that made Joey and just about anyone else in the vicinity flinch.

"Well Yami, he did a number of things." Joey started as he got into the passengers side of the car, waiting for the other man to get in so that they don't make more of a scene then they already have. "He did his normal kicking me in the gut, punching me in the face a few times, and the old fashion throwing a broken bear bottle at my head. At least the cut isn't too bad, and the bruises are fairly light at the time." His voice gained its nonchalant tone once more; beatings seemed to be a daily thing in his life now. "But, again, it was his usual thing. It's not like seeing me like this is anything new to you. You just know who did it now." Joey sighed as he buckled his seatbelt and waited for his friend to do the same and for them to start driving. "Anyways it's no big deal now, I don't think I am gonna be going back there anytime soon. I think this is the last time I am gonna let that bastard kick me out."

Silence passed by in the dark red car for quite a few minutes as the elder man drove. That is, until the fore-mentioned man spoke. "Alright Joey, I understand where you are going with this." He sighed slightly before he continued. "But I must say that I think your father is the most idiotic man I have ever met in all the years that I have been around and that he deserves to die, however I will not be the one to kill him," a small pause found its way into the car once more before Yami spoke once more, "Yet. So lets just get you a hot outfit and then go out and have some fun. I want to see my Saiai (AN: Beloved or Dearest) as soon as possible."

A small laugh left Joey's lips as he heard this. "Alright Yami, lets go out and have some fun and forget about all this crap till another day." With that he smiled at his friend before he looked out his window to watch the city that was passing them by. '_I wonder…I wonder what Kaiba is doing today.' _Yes, his mind had wandered to think about the object of his secret affection that only three people knew about, and the other two where Yami and Yugi since they had at first figured it out and made him confess.

Joey continued to watch the passing city and his mind keeping its focus on the lights so that he would not think about the object of obsession with desire or distain, but as time seemed to stop outside he realized that they had reached their destination, his favorite shop Hot Topic. "Sweet! Great Ra Yami, you are so kick ass dude!" The blond smiled brightly as he started to get out of the car, making sure to grab a hand full of hundreds out of his duffle bag. With a childish grin plastered on his face, Joey practically floated into the store of punk ass clothing.

A small smirk crossed over Yami's lips as he brought the cuff of his jacket to his lips, reveling a small, black devise that he spoke into. "Phase one, make Joey happy and forget his troubles with his bastard of a father complete. He just went into the store to find his outfit for clubbing so it might take from half an hour to a full hour."

_**"Roger that!"**_ A small voice popped in from the receiving end of the devise to answer the pharaoh. _**"Operation Blue Dragon is a go! All is well on this side, you have an hour and then everything will be ready for the surprise. See you on the flip side!"**_ With that a small _**click **_on the receiver, Yami knew that the person on the other side had turned off their device. He then smiled happily as he walked into the store to find his friend.

As he ventured into the store he automatically saw the hyperactive blond picking out a black fishnet shirt that would cover, yet show off his honey tinted skin that was very nicely kissed by the sun. Yami also took notice the leather pants and boots that had taken residence in Joey's arms as he bustled around the store.

"I see that you got busy while I locked the car, did you already find your clubbing cloths for tonight?" Yami's voice was calm and smooth as he let his eyes look over the clothing in the blonde's hands to indicate that is what he spoke of as he walked to stand beside his friend.

"Yeah I did, however this is not it," He smiled mischievously as he walked over to Yami and placed his unoccupied hand on the elder man's shoulder, "and you don't get to see it till we get to the club you are taking me too. I figure since you took so long getting yer ass in here you didn't deserve to see it till I changed when we got to the club." His golden-brown eyes blazed with amusement as he walked away to pay for his new wardrobe.

_'Looks like I have to give my hikari a call to change the plans up a bit.'_ He sighed softly as he looked at his watch and noticed that even with the three people in front of Joey in the line it would only take about five minutes till they left the store and he had told Yugi it would be almost an hour, and it had only been fifteen minutes! Joey sure knew how to shop and he knew what he liked. Another sigh left his parted lips as he started to walk out the doors of the store, taking out a pack of camel cigarettes out of the pocket in his coat and holding it up for Joey to see. "Hey Joey, I'm going to wait for you outside by the car, my mistress is calling me."

"Smoking will make your balls fall off!" Joey yelled to his friend, causing the cashier to look at the two of them with a grave look on his, very pierced, face.

"Yes Joey, I will keep that in mind." Another smile plastered itself on Yami's face as he walked out the door, taking out a cigarette out of the pack along with a lighter and lit up. At the moment he took the first drag he pressed a button on the devise on his cuff. "There has been a change in the plans." He waited a moment before the same voice from earlier perked up.

_**"What is it?! What happened?!"**_ The voice of Yugi Mouto, Joey's best friend and Yami's lover, was filled with a frantic fear as he heard his other half's words.

"Nothing is wrong love; it is only that we need to hide the "gift" until Joey gets dressed." He paused slightly to take another drag of his cigarette as a smirk of enjoyment crossed his face. "Apparently he wants to keep his outfit a surprise until we get there, kind of like how we wanted to keep the importance of today a secret when he forgot what it was."

_**"Oh I see. Okay then, as long as it was nothing serious."**_ The pharaoh could practically feel the grin on his lover's face as the other spoke.

"Yes Saiai, nothing is wrong," he paused for a moment as he saw Joey was on his way out of the store, only taking a moment to look at the chokers that he liked, "I must go now, our friend is coming out so we should be there in about ten minutes." And with a small _**"Bye"**_ from the other end, Yami turned to the doors of the store once more as Joey walked out. "All done Joey?"

"Yep!" the simple answer brought another smile to the ex-pharaoh's lips which he now placed a new cigarette within since he had finished his first one. "Are you ever going to take my advice and stop smoking those horrible cancer sticks?" The blond asked his friend with a look of hope in his eyes.

"Only in your dreams Joey." The tri-color haired man smiled and ruffled the blonde's hair as he took his Zippo out once more to light up the small cancer stick once more, as if to prove a point to his companion.

"Great." Joey rolled his eyes before scowling at his friend. "I am not getting in the car until you are finished with that…thing, you know that right?" The look of disappointment was evident in his cinnamon eyes.

Yami, obviously seeing this, sighed and threw the practically fresh smoky-treat onto the concrete and stomped it out. "Alright Joey, I don't know why I am saying this, but for you I will not smoke for the rest of the night." His voice showed that he was not lying and when Joey looked up into his eyes he also say the truth beaming in the Amethyst orbs.

Joey then beamed with pure delight as he heard this and simply grabbed his friend in a deep bear hug, his face glowed with pure joy as he practically leaped back into the car. "Cool! So what are you waiting for Yami? Let's go to that club, I am ready for some fun!" He started to bounce in the seat of the expensive car as if it was a bounce house and he was a child again, the Hot Topic bag still in his lap. This caused Yami to simply laugh to himself as he got in the driver's side once more.

"Alright Joey keep your pants on and we will be there in a few moments." With that said he started to drive off once more and started to head North to the Domino Night District. It seemed to be the perfect time for Joey to zone out once more because he had started to think about his secret crush once more.

_'Hmm, I am twenty-one and Kaiba is about twenty-two, I wonder if he ever goes out and drinks just to drink? God Joey stop thinking about him, you will never be with him! He treats you like crap and always glares at you…With those really pretty blue eyes that anyone could get lost in…And he is so strong too, I wonder if he is comfy to cuddle with after… Whoa! Stop train of though!'_ A deep blush crossed over Joey's face as he realized what he had started to think about. He looked at Yami to see if he had noticed anything and saw that he had not, well besides the blush that is.

"Joey are you alright, your face has turned red all of a sudden. Do you have a fever?" They had stopped at a red light, which gave Yami the chance to feel his friend's forehead. "You seem fine."

"D-don't worry about me Yami, I just realized how hot it is in your car. Can we turn the AC on please?" With that he reached forward and turned it on high so he would cool off and hopefully convince Yami that what he said was the truth. The cold air was definitely a blessing to his flushed face.

"Alright Joey, but it won't do you any good, the place we are going to is right there." He pointed at a building that held the name Moon Phase in blue and white neon lights and the sign was encircled by all the phases of the moon. It was obvious that it was a very nice and very elaborate night club that only people with connections could get in or have reservations.

"Holy crap Yami! How did you and the gang manage to get into this place?" Joey looked with wide eyes at the club and he heard the very upbeat music playing inside, a nice techno beat that one could grind with.

"We had tonight planed for many months and the owner is a friend of mine. His son used to work with me and Yugi at the game shop when he needed a summer job." With that he parked the car in the parking lot before he opened the door and walked out, beckoning his friend to follow him. "Well, Joey, let's go." The elder man continued to smile with a small grin hidden within as he got to the door and talked to the bouncer for a moment before the two of them were permitted within.

"Have a nice evening guys; just try not to have _too_ much fun if you know what I mean." The tall black guy pushed his sunglasses down his nose so his light brown eyes could be seen and he winked at the two of them before he went back to work and Yami replied.

"Don't worry Jackson; I will make sure this kid stays as close as I can keep him without my lover getting jealous." With that both men laughed while Joey and Yami walked in. "If you go to the bar area you will see the bathroom to change into, we are seated at the table up on the dais over there," he pointed at a table where Joey could easily see the hair of Yugi, Tristan and Duke, "Don't take to long okay, we don't want to lose you the moment you get here." With that he patted Joey's shoulder and walked away.

"Yeah sure Yami, I will be there in just a bit." With that he walked over to where he was directed, he was so excited and filled with the pleasure of being in the club that he didn't see a figure with deep blue eyes watching him as he entered the bathroom. "Wow, I can already tell tonight is gonna be fun, I just wish I knew what was so special about tonight." With that he sighed softly and went to change his cloths. "The start of the night was awesome, talk about a Hot Topic Shopping spree!" With that he closed the door to the stall and began to change.

******************

**Em: "Well everyone that is it for today!" She smiles happily at the people reading her** **story. "Yes I know you are all thinking, 'Oh my god, get to the point and what is so special about "Today?" And who was watching Joey?' well all those questions will be answered next time, On Blue Dragon….Okay yeah that was lame, I was trying to go on with the thing like on the show where they say "Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh" and stuff like that you know?"**

**Rain: "Emerald…shut up before you sound stupid."**

**Em: Looks at her friend and starts to cry "I.."**

**Rain's eye twitches**

**Em: "I…"**

**Rain grunts and looks away**

**Em: "But I, I am just trying to have some fun!" With that her tears start to fall down her cheeks and she shrinks to chibi form.**

**Bunny: "Now look what you did Rain, you went and made her cry again."**

**Rain: "But I didn't do anything to make her Gya!" The chair that Emerald-Jasmine sat on earlier landed on her, along with the table, a freezer and a dog.**

**Em: "Rain you are so mean to meeeeeee"**

**Bunny: A sweat drop falls down the back of her head. "Uh…Yeah just….Read and Review please…Before she has a breakdown…" Goes to help Rain.**


	3. Secret Letter!

Blue Dragon

Chapter Three: Secret Letter!

**Em: A small poof of smoke pops in the middle of the room as a soft feminine voice chimed in. "Oh gosh, this is not good!" The smoke dissipated leaving Emerald Jasmine in the room all alone. "I am SOOOOOOOO Sorry every one! I didn't mean to take this long on this chapter, but with school about to start again and me getting ready to be a senior just caused my mind to go haywire and gave me a major case of writers block! Plus I have been sick for the past week." She falls to the floor on her knees, with her hands on the floor in front of her in the shape of a triangle. "Please…" She bows down so that her forehead touches her hands, "Forgive me!"**

**Bunny/Rain: Two more feminine voices pop in from behind her. "Yeah we can vouch for her. It's not her fault that she is Domo no Baka (Lord of idiots)."**

**Em: "Hey!" She sits up and glares at the others, "that is not nice! How can you two say such things?"**

**Rain: "Cause it is true, but at least you proved you aren't a fool, after all… Fools don't get sick." She smiled wickedly.**

**Bunny: "Now Rain don't go making her mad again. Remember last time?"**

**Rain: " Yeah I know… Anyway Emerald, just get on with what you had to say here before you annoy everyone he-Gya!" A boulder lands on Rain along with a statue of Sesshoumaru from Inuyasha.**

**Bunny: "I tried to tell her, but does she listen? Noooooo." She looks to the panting Emerald. "As she was saying…. Continue with your intro."**

**Em: "Oh yeah! I don't own Yu-gi-oh nor its characters. The only thing I own is the story and the craziness that is within Also Read and Review after you read for there is an important notice at the end. Oh! And no flaming because that is mean and will be erased after I roast sweet potatoes on them. See ya later!" Every one poofs away! **

******************************************

Bright Neon colored lights, hot beats of loud music, friends that have been there for so many years, and knowing that tonight was gonna be a blast. What more could a guy want after a beating from his old man? Well, maybe the person that the said guy was crushing on being at the club wouldn't be so bad, but the night was young and just getting started. Joey only smiled brightly as he buckled his new boots before he walked over to look in the mirror.

The outfit was perfect! He now wore tight, black leather pants that had zippers all over his legs and hips that, if he unzipped them like the few on his hips, would reveal the silky, tanned flesh underneath. Of course this meant he couldn't wear any underwear and thus was going commando. Oh well. The shirt consisted of a white tank top that reached just above his navel, and a black leather, sleeveless jacket to go over his shoulders. He kept it open so every viewable sliver of his skin could be seen. The jacket also had chains that covered his sides and back in intricate designs of silver, as if to match the black boots and bracelets that adorned his body. The finishing touch, however, was the spiked collar he wore around his neck.

"I look absolutely fuckable if I don't say so myself." A sweet laugh leaves his lips as he looks into his reflection, taking note of how everything fit together. He loved leather clothing. The feel of it was amazing and his friends said he looked hot in it, and he agreed with them whole heartedly. "Now if only a certain blue eyed brunet could figure that out, then we would be in business." Joey sighed softly as he looked at his bag that held his old clothes. "Well, time to go see the gang!" His smile brightened exponentially as he walked out the bathroom and headed back to the table where he had seen every one.

The loud music was absolutely fantastic, a mix of hip hop and techno that one couldn't help but want to dance to, even if it was simply swaying their hips in time to the beat as they walked. Which, in fact, was exactly was our favorite little blond was doing. His hips found the beat of the music and swayed rhythmically in time as he found his way to his friends, who now took in the sight of the golden Adonis before them.

"Holy shit bro, hot digs!" Tristan's eyes roamed over the tanned flesh of his friend and the clothes that held his body within, yet leaving very little to the imagination. Even the new bruises and cuts were hidden very tactfully within. "Damn dude, if I wasn't totally hot for Duke here and you weren't like a blood brother to me I think I would seriously want to at least dance with ya." The brunet winked at his best friend and earned him a nice fist hitting the back of his head from his boyfriend.

"You moron, don't go flirting with me right here!" The creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters berated his lover before he turned to his blond friend. "But he is right Joey, you look damn hot. If you don't get hit on tonight, other than by this monkey here, then I swear every man here is blind and stupid."

"Not to mention absolutely out of their minds!" The youngest and shortest of the group spoke up with joy in his tone. A smile bright in his amethyst eyes as his tri-colored spiky hair swaying as he turned to Joey. "Anyway, Joey I heard about what _**he**_ did to you tonight. And I swear, you are going to either live with me and Atemu until you find a place or I am going to buy you an apartment of your own." The number one dullest began to glared daggers at the table before him, as if it was the man that he wished to murder with his own hands.

"Yo Yug, it's no big deal. I have already figured that we would do something like that when Yami saw what the old bastard did to me tonight, but lets not bring that up right now. I just wanna have some fun, dance, drink, and if I am lucky, get laid." With that said the blond sat down in the empty spot of the booth before waving over the attractive waiter and placed an order. "Hey man, can I get a Royal Fuck as a drink with two ice cubes and a coke? I know that sounds silly but-"

"No problem sir, do you want to put that on a tab or pay when you get it?" The young male smiled brightly as he pulled out a note-pad and jotted down his order.

"I am gonna put it on a tab, under Joey Wheeler if ya don't mind." He sent one of his trademark winks at the boy and every one at the table could swear they saw the poor kid swoon. "Anyone else want anything?" He looked around to see everyone shake their heads since they all had full glasses still. "Okay I guess that is it for now." He shrugged his shoulders and smiled at the waiter who simply bowed.

"Alright then, I will get that for you in just two shakes of a tail feather cutie." The young man turned and seemed to dance his way to the bar with the order.

"Okay…" Tristan piped up from his shocked state. "Did anyone else but me see that and or hear that?" He looked around to see just about everyone but Joey nod their head. "Who the hell says 'two shakes of a tail feather' anymore?"

"I don't know, I thought it was kinda cute for him, it just seemed to… Well it just worked for him if ya think about it." Joey looked out to the dance floor, looking to see if he could see anyone he knew or if he could see anyone he would dance with. "Anyway, so I gotta ask." He turned to his friends once more and held a serious look in his eyes. "What the hell is so important about tonight? Yami hinted at it and I can't seem to think of anything that would be special tonight." It took a moment but it seemed that his words had stopped everything at the table as the group stared at him in disbelief, well all but the two tri-colored haired guys who already knew that he forgot.

"Joey…Are you serious?" The raven haired man looked at him in shock as he turned to his boyfriend with confused eyes before looking back at the very dumb-struck blond. "You seriously forgot what today was?" Duke's green eyes looked deep into Joey's cinnamon ones, as if searching for the truth.

"Duke, would I say that I had no idea if I did? I mean what kind of sense would that make?" Joey raked his hand through his hair in aggravation as he looked around once more, still confused as before.

"Now I see why you said not to mention anything before Yugi," Tristan looked over at the youngest one again before looking back at his best friend with a deep smile, "well I guess now would be a perfect time to spill the beans, don't ya'll?" He only got a unanimous nod from all before they shouted in unison.

"HAPPY TWENTY-THIRD BIRTDAY JOEY!!!" Poppers, confetti, and such were thrown around the, very shocked, blond by his friends. It was at that moment that it finally dawned on him. It was the thirtieth of October, his birthday, and he had completely forgotten about it.

"Are you fucking serious?" He smiled brightly as he turned around to face his friends with shock and complete joy mixed into one facial expression. "Is that why we are here? To celebrate?" the blonde's body began to quiver with silent tears at the fact that, despite all the shit he had been put through and put his friends through, they had remembered and wanted to celebrate another year of his life. The life he had thought of ending many times before he met them.

"Dude… Do I really have to tell you this?" Tristan flung his right arm over Joey's shoulder, giving him a half-hug. "For one, yes we are serious. Two, yes we are here to celebrate another year of your life and three. Yes it is because we love you." The pointy haired brunet smiled almost stupidly before letting his arm release the blonde's shoulders.

"After all, my hikari has been planning this little party for over three months." Yami's deep baritone voice chimed in as he pulled the said young man to his chest in an embrace. "So why don't we give a toast?" His voice held pure joy as the waiter from before placed Joey's drink before him, not forgetting to give the blond a very flirtatious wink before he walked off, leaving the former pharaoh to continue. "To Joey," He raised his glass of sweet red wine, signaling for every one to do the same with their glasses, including Joey, who at the moment was doing his best not to just strangle every one in an overly emotional bear hug. "He who is one of the best dullest, best of friends, and one of the most wonderful men in the world. May Ra, the god of the heavens and sun, bless you with gold of the great star for the day of your birth and Hathor, the goddess of love; guide you in your quest to find the perfect lover in your near future." The elder of the group held his glass higher. The group smiled happily as they also held their glasses higher in tune with the ancient man and all called out in pleased voices, "To Joey!" before taking drinks from their preferred tonics.

Joey could feel the tears of pure joy fall down his cheeks as he watched his friends toast to his happiness and knew for a fact that his friends would be there for him through thick and thin no matter what. His smile beamed on his face as wiped the salty tears from his face just as Tristan and Duke wrapped their arms around him in a hug.

"Now Joey don't you go and start crying." Duke's soft voice was soothing as he placed his cheek against the blonde's. "Cause if you do that I might just start to cry too!"

"No joke bro!" Tristan looked over at his lover before looking into the golden eyes of his best friend, "And we all know he would too! That boy can't handle his emotions right when he drinks, trust me." With that the brunet also placed his cheek against his friend's, making it seem like the two lovebirds were trying to make a face sandwich with Joey as the filling.

"Plus your poor tears would totally clash with your tough ass attitude! Not to mention that tears just don't suite that hot ass getup you are wearing." Duke smiled happily before placing a small, family like, kiss to Joey's cheeks before he backed away. "Hey I am gonna go dance for a bit, Tristan you better come too or I might just find another hot guy to shimmy with." The blue-eyed man winked at every one before he sashayed his way to the dance floor, making the brunet jump over the back of the booth.

"Sorry guys but that is my cue, cause he really will if I don't dance with him tonight." Tristan smiled with a blush on his cheeks as he scratched the back of his head. "I should have known that he had a passion for dancing when he swayed his hips so much." He grinned and put his hand on Joey's shoulders. "Don't sit here all night dude, find a dance partner and have some fun, see ya soon." And with that he was gone, lost in the sea of male bodies and lights.

The remaining trio only sat there with smiles on their faces as they watched the crowd. "They are really awesome together ya know. Duke keeps Tristan in check and Tristan shows Duke how to not be such a moron sometimes." Joey smiled as he turned to his drink and took another sip, loving the feel of it. He normally didn't drink at all but Royal Fuck's were his poison and he normally only had up to three before he stuck to coke. Hell one couldn't blame him for normally avoiding alcohol with the bastard he lived with.

"Too true Joey." Yugi smiled happily as he sipped at his strawberry daiquiri while he leaned against his own lover. "But you really should do as they say, you can't just sit here and just watch. You should go dance and have fun, I mean, what is the point of buying a really sexy outfit if no one can admire your lithe body underneath it?" (**Em: Okay yeah a bit OCC here but hey… he is right!**)

Joey smiled at his friend before looking back at his drink, "I will Yug, but I think I want to finish this off first." He held up his still half-full glass to show the other what he ment. "After this I might just do that, but until then you two should go-"

"Excuse me sir." The waiter from before was at the table with a smile on his face as he bowed deeply to his customers. "I am sorry to interrupt, but I was told to deliver this to you by a young man who said he knew you. He said to tell you that his name was Blue Dragon and said you would know him by that name."

"Blue…. Dragon?" Joey's eyes widened at the mention of his rival and secret crush's name. He then took the letter from the now insignificant young man and almost ripped the note by quickly opening the envelope, to look at the secret letter from his secret lover.

*****

~~Special Notice!!!~~

**Em: "Hahaha! Cliffy! I usually hate these but it seemed like the perfect way to end this story. But now I will ask you all out there for help!" She grinned happily at the people reading as Bunny continues to try to help Rain in the background. "Okay so I need your help to figure out how to get Joey and You-Know-who together. Either the letter tells our favorite blonde where the mystery man is or it tells him that they are about to play a fun game of hide-n-seek where the other is already hiding and that he had set little clues to tell his puppy where he is. This is where you come in my friends! If you want it to tell him where the Dragon is then say so in your review, if you want the other one you have to do the same. I will take the votes and tally them up!" Smiles happily at her little game to get people into the story. "Once I get the votes I will write the story! So how it turns out is really up to you! Have fun!"**

**Bunny: She pops in and says "Okay now that you know your part and all that jazz go to that little blue button that says "review" and press it, then put which letter you want in there and then tell her how she did on this chapter. Have a nice day!" They all poof away leaving nothing in their wake but the story.**


End file.
